


Appreciating You

by Pmarques



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmarques/pseuds/Pmarques
Summary: Linus is looking for his boyfriend, but all he keeps finding is people talking about Oscar. Which isn't bad, but where is him?
Relationships: Oscar/Linus Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Appreciating You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Oscar appreciation day, so I am appreciating him

A man walked through the halls of the Order of Heroes with determination. At basically every room, Linus poked his head in, looking for Oscar, but with no luck. He was at this for a few minutes now, and none of the Heroes were helpful in his search. Eventually, as he was about to turn a corner, Linus bumped into someone. Someone short.

“Ouch!” Exclaimed the young Altean prince. “Oh, I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s okay.” Answered Linus. “Hey, you’re that princely guy, right? Marth?”

“Yes, that’s me.” The young prince confirmed before checking his cape. “Oh, it didn’t rip again, thank goodness!”

Linus raised an eyebrow. “...Did you mean your cape? Was something wrong with it?” Usually he wouldn’t give something like this too much attention, but the way the kid talked reminded him of when Nino would get her clothes dirty, crying in fear of her mother.

“Oh, it got ripped on the last battle.” Marth explained. “But this polite knight sewed it back for me! I forgot his name, but he was very tall and his armor and hair were both green…”

Linus’ eyes widened in surprise. “Did you mean Oscar?”

“Oh yes, that was it!” Marth replied. “He said he did this kind of thing for his brothers when they were young. He seemed nice!”

“He is.” Linus said. “Hey prince, did Oscar say where he was going after he helped you?”

“Uhhhh, let me think…” Marth said, putting his hand on his chin. It looked like he was trying to seem seriously, but his small size made him look more like he was playing detective. “Oh, I think he mentioned the war council? That’s probably where he went.”

Finally, a lead. “Great, thanks kid!” With that, Linus sprinted away, leaving the Altean prince alone.

“No problem, sir!” Marth said, waving at Linus. After he left, the prince went back to walking. “What a nice guy. But I wonder if he wasn’t cold with his shirt like that…”  
\----------------------------------------  
Linus entered the war council room and began looking around, not even acknowledging the Askrans in the room. After confirming Oscar wasn’t there, he finally turned to them.

“Where’s Oscar? Wasn’t he with you guys?” He asked the trio currently there.

“If you’re here for the war council…” Commander Anna spoke. “It finished a while ago. Oscar was here, yeah, but he already left, like everyone else.” 

“OH man, he was great!” Sharena exclaimed. “Robin and Byleth were arguing over proper tactics again, but Oscar stepped in and pointed out that with so many manakete enemies, we should send in Julia, Nagi, and some Falchion wielders! He’s such a great guy…”  
“Anyways…” Alfonse took the reins this time. “Sorry Linus, he’s not here. You should check the kitchen, I think he was the one cooking dinner tonight, so he might be there.”

“Sweet, I love Oscar’s cooking!” Sharena said. “Say, brother, why don’t you cook? I think Oscar is beating you for the title of best older brother!” She said looking at her brother with a smirk. Alfonse just sighed.

“...” Linus didn’t know how to answer. Eventually, he decided to get back to his search. “...Thanks for the tip, prince.”

“Sure thing.” Alfonse answered as Linus left the room. “Hey Linus, you do know the war council is open to all Heroes, right?” He shouted as the mercenary kept walking, his words falling on deaf ears.  
\------------------------------------  
Once he made it to the kitchen, Linus once again was met with no sight of Oscar. Instead, there were three blue-haired Heroes there, which was a more common hair color than Linus realized.

“Oh hey, I know you! You’re that angry guy, Linus!” One of them spoke when Linus entered

“And you’re that cavalier that asked me about the blood of my enemies… Peri, was it?” Linus replied. Peri was one of the people that made Linus think the title of Hero in Askr was quite a broad term. 

“Yup!” Peri answered. “P as in pierce! E as in eviscerate! R as in rupture! And I as in injure! What are you up to? Wanna grab an early dinner?”

“Uhhh… No thanks.” Linus said, not acknowledging the way she introduced herself. She’s what Linus thought Jaffar would be like if he showed emotions back when they first met. “I’m actually looking for someone… Was Oscar here? I heard he was cooking dinner..”

“Nope! That’s me!” Peri told the mercenary. “He was here to help these two with their cooking, though!” She pointed at the two other Heroes in the kitchen, who had stayed silent when Linus walked in. Admittedly, Linus forgot they were there.

Now that they were mentioned, the two made their way towards them. 

“Hi, I’m Kris.” The guy spoke first. “Hello, I am… also Kris.” The girl said.

“Hey.” Linus said. He’d gotten used to people sharing the exact same name around here, and he wouldn’t be surprised if their lives were extremely similar as well. “So, Oscar has been teaching you two?”

“Indeed.” The girl Kris spoke. “Unfortunately, the complete lack of cooking skills is something I share with this guy over here.”

“So Oscar has been helping us make food that’s… edible.” The guy Kris completed.

“They’ve been improving!” Peri chimed in. “That ice princess hasn’t been dragged unconscious from here for days now!” Both Krises lowered their heads in shame, scratching the back of their necks. They almost looked like twins acting like that.

“Well, that’s great and all…” Linus spoke. “But he’s not here right now. Can any of you tell me where he went?” This game of tracking down the knight was starting to tire Linus, and he was ready to just see Oscar, even if for one second.

“Oh, he said he was heading for the training grounds!” The Kris with a sword said. “Yeah, he said he was coaching a training session, I’m pretty sure.” The Kris with a lance completed.

Linus sighed before heading out. “Okay, thanks, you three.” The things he did for this man...

The trio waved at him as he left.  
\------------------------------------------  
Unsurprisingly, Oscar was nowhere to be seen on the Training Grounds. Linus groaned as he ran his hands down his face. Just then, a green-haired man in green armor walked up next to him.

“Everything okay there, buddy?”

Linus turned around and came face to face with the one that talked to him. “oh, you’re one of those Shepherds, right? Stahl?” Linus remembered him as the one that would always end up eating more than half of the food for his group. He guessed Stahl remembered him as the guy always close to the cook.

“That’s me!” Stahl replied. “You seem kinda down, buddy. What is it, bad lunch?”

“No, just…” Linus sighed. “I’m trying to find Oscar, and everywhere I go people point me somewhere else, and he’s never there. It’s getting tiring.”

“Oh.” Stahl said, grimacing. “Well, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but Oscar just left. His training session ended.”

Linus took a deep breath.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry!” Stahl continued, trying to calm the mercenary. “Like I said, he just left, so you can probably catch up to him! He looked kinda tired, so… I mean , I’m not surprised, his training was pretty intense. We have princes here who dedicated their life to learning the lance, and even the Panther himself, and I still feel like Oscar’s training was as tough as theirs…”

“Please just tell me where he went.” Linus spoke during Stahl’s rambling, which surprised the knight.

“Oh, sorry… I don’t actually know where he went? Maybe he went to his room to rest? Or maybe the kitchen… I know when I’m tired I like a quick snack to pick me back up.”

“Okay, thanks, see ya.” Linus said quickly as he walked out, not letting Stahl continue.  
\------------------------------------------  
Since he’d been to the kitchen already, Linus walked to Oscar’s room. Well, their room.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Oscar in case he was sleeping. He was tense, but he was still considerate to his boyfriend, after all. Thankfully, Oscar wasn’t asleep, but instead was standing at their shared desk, sorting papers around. (Which was something Linus probably should’ve done instead of going on this wild goose chase).

As soon as he saw Oscar, all of Linus’ tension faded away. Slowly, he made his way to the desk and wrapped his arms around Oscar’s waist, to which the taller man jumped in surprise.

“What the.. Oh, hi Linus.” Oscar said as Linus closed his eyes and moved his nose to Oscar’s neck, inhaling his freshly showered scent. “Everything okay?”

Linus didn’t move, not wanting to let go of Oscar just yet. “Do you know. How long. I’ve been looking for you?” He said in between small kisses to Oscar’s neck.

“Sorry, I guess my day has been pretty busy.” Oscar answered. “I’m pretty much done now, so… why were you looking for me?” He asked, storing the papers away and turning around so that the two men were now facing each other, and Oscar put his hands around Linus’ shoulders.

...Linus didn’t actually remember why he was looking for Oscar. So he told him so. “ I dunno.” This made Oscar chucke, and Linus continued. “What I do know is that I heard from so many people just how much you do for them, and how much they appreciate, and I have yet to get my chance to do so today.” Another chuckle.

“So…” Linus got closer, his face extremely close to Oscar’s. “I decided that time starts now.” With that, Linus moved forward, pulling the man he loved into a kiss. And Oscar was too caught up in the moment to tell him the feeling was mutual.


End file.
